memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Kiva's team
Kiva's team was a group of people from different clans of the Lucian Alliance under the command of Kiva. Their goal was to take over Destiny. Milky Way activity It is unknown for how long the team was operating, but presumably they were standing behind the attack that forced the personnel of Icarus Base to flee to Destiny. The Federation become aware of their existence after Dr. Nicholas Rush exposed Colonel David Telford as their agent after having dream, based on Telford's memory. Taking over Telford's body via the Long-range communication device, Rush tried to infiltrate the group that kept contact with Telford, pretending to be him. However, he failed to use code phrase and was exposed as a communication device user and was kidnapped, tortured and finally admitted that he is actually Rush. As it turned out, Lucian Alliance discovered a planet and established their base. Until the capture of Rush they were unable to advance even using data provided by Telford. Meanwhile on Destiny Telford was de-brainwashed and revealed the location on Kiva's team base and the was sent there. After the Hammond's arrival, Kiva ordered to open the transporter in a hurry, causing the planet to explode, killing over a hundred of the Alliance members with only a couple dozen ending up on Destiny. Attack on Destiny After arriving on Destiny, the group advanced through it and held several hostages before the firefight was over. Because of radiation emission Destiny was trapped into in the same time, Colonel Everett Young had to surrender in exchange for letting Lieutenant Matthew Scott and Master Sergeant Ronald Greer to go outside ship and rearrange power distribution. The plan was to use Telford as a mole to regain control of the ship once the crisis is over. However this plan failed when Kiva exposed Telford and Kiva shot him. She was knocked out by Captain Kira. After Kiva was incapacitated her second-in-command, Dannic took over. He was intending to execute everyone in the Destiny Expedition except a few scientists who could be useful. Varro convinced him to expel them to a planet within sensor range. Later he accused Varro of treason and expelled him and those who were loyal to him on the same planet. After Kiva died, he was determinate to find and kill all the Humans remaining aboard despite Dr. Nicholas Rush gaining control of the shield and next pulsar radiation burst would kill his group. Soon he was shot by Ginn, who declared they surrender to Rush. Every Lucian Alliance personnel including Varro's faction were put in detention. Coexisting with Destiny expedition Not willing and not being able to keep holding them captive, Destiny Expedition expelled most of the team on an alien planet allowing selected few, who Homeworld Command believed worth interrogating to stay in their room and get food supplies. Eventually Colonel Everett Young allowed them to leave their quarters and walk around more freely, but only being escorted by Starfleet Marines. Varro seemed to take leadership, but didn't have much to command. While some of the captives, like Varro and Ginn were sincerely willing to share intel with expedition and were trying to earn their trust and allowance to participate in ship's everyday life, Simeon wasn't so cooperative. He gave interrogators deliberately wrong information and expected others to do the same. When he suspected that his clanmate Ginn would switch sides and reveal important information of attack on Earth that his clan planned, he killed Michaels, a soldier who escorted him, sneaked into Ginn's quarters when she was using Long-range communication device and switched bodies with Dr. Amanda Perr] and killed her and Amanda at once. He then raided the armory, took Dr. Lisa Park hostage and escaped to a planet. Seeking revenge Dr. Nicholas Rush followed him and so did expedition military forces under Lieutenant Matthew Scott's command, who were ordered to take Simeon alive, because before her death Ginn revealed that he can have important information about planned attack. Simeon evaded his pursuers for hours, injuring several including Master Sergeant Ronald Greer. Eventually Scott gave up, as the Jump countdown was running out, but Rush kept pursuing Simeon, lured him into the way of a Space bison stampede and executed him with shot in a head. This incident seriously hurt the relationship between the two factions on Destiny. During the Drone attack on Destiny, Varro helped out in the infirmary and began helping Lieutenant Tamara Johansen out there often afterwards. During the Lucian Alliance attack on Earth, Varro offered his help when he was told of the Lucian Alliance naquadria bomb as he knew how to disarm it. Thanks to his help, Senator Michaels was able to disarm the bomb and save Washington D.C.. When an alien predator took TJ and Corporal Reynolds hostage, Varro offered the services of the Alliance forces in rescuing them as they have a lot of experience in hunting. Varro and Tasia led the hunt, but all of the Alliance members except Varro were killed. Varro and Greer successfully rescued the two and as a result, at Greer's recommendation, Varro, the last remaining member of the Alliance team, was fully integrated into the crew as a free man. Category:Kiva's team